The Wandering Master
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: The Elemental Nations are dead so what will two ninja and a jinjuuriki turned bijuu do now that all that they know is gone?


_**Naruto was standing on what remained of the Hokage Tower in the last shinobi village of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves of Fire Country.**_

_**Over the years all of the villages had been in a nation wide war because of an evil mercenary group called Akatsuki.**_

_**Naruto was the last of the Jinjuuriki and had been put on the abandoned island once known as Whirlpool to keep him safe because he was so well loved by all nations that no one wanted to lose him.**_

_**While he was on the island trying to figure out what he could do to help he had managed to merge with his best friend Kyuubi and without the knowledge of the others had also managed to free the captive bijuu and merging with him to save their lives managed to turn him into a new immortal Juubi.**_

_**After what seemed like ages he managed to escape the island with the Hiraishin he had learned in secret before the war and appeared to find that all of the nations were dead, including the Akatsuki: "N...Naruto? You were able to stay alive!"**_

_**Naruto whipped around and his eyes widened in surprise and joy when he saw his sensei and husband Obito Uchiha and his adoptive brother Gaara, both of them a little worse for wear with slightly bloody on their bodies but otherwise looking fine.**_

_**Since Naruto was born without the ability to speak he rushed forward ans gave the two a big hug and in the case of Obito a kiss. Because of an old custom of the Uzumaki family something happened and the two had to be married but they fell in love along the way.**_

_**The three stood on top of the now ruined Hokage Monument and Gaara asked: "So what are we going to do now? The Elemental nations are dead, our people are dead yet because of our status we cannot die."**_

_**No one said anything for a moment but then Obito held his beloved from behind and asked: "So what do you want to do koi? We cannot stay in a barren world such as this."**_

_**Naruto turned to hold them close and said through the blood seal that they all shared: 'First we are going to give everyone in Konoha a proper burial and then we can decide what to do from there.' **_

_**The two nodded and then jumped into the quiet ruins of a once great village and went about their duty of burying those who had lost their lives in the war that should never have happened.**_

_**It took the three many months but they were able to find all of the bodies of ninja and civilian alike and were able to give them a proper burial instead of leaving them there to rot in the elements.**_

_**Naruto them created an enormous marble monument so he could put the names of those ninja ans kunoichi who had lost their lives, including the names of his father Minato and mother Tsunade.**_

_**He had gone to where his old home had once stood and found the two within the ruins, their hands mere inches from each other and the blood all over their faces and bodies because of their wounds.**_

_**Naruto knew that Kushina Uzumaki was his birth mother but she had died in childbirth when the Kyuubi attacked and his father had married his step-mother when he was barely a year old.**_

_**Because Tsunade had been breastfeeding him since he was born baby Naruto had ended up getting the Mokuton from her, a storm release kekkei-genkai from his father and somehow a Darkness release bloodline from his birth mother.**_

_**Once the three had finished burying the last of the people the three stood on what remained of the heads of the Hokage Monument and Gaara asked as they watches the sun start to go down: "So what will we do now nii-san?"**_

_**Naruto held each of their hands tightly and his mind said as they started to glow red: 'We are going to go and find a new home but we are never going to forget this home no matter what.'**_

_**The two nodded and in a red flash the three had disappeared from the Elemental Nations forever, the sun now going down for the last time on the once great nations, the memorial stones for the ninja of Konoha shining brightly in the weak light.**_


End file.
